Untold Secerts
by HaNnAhIsAlOsEr
Summary: Sabrina Harrison was a normal adoptive daughter, until her real mother sent her a letter admitting her to Hogwarts. Soon she finds that even the most unlikly hold secerts.Who's her real father? Why does Harry Potter seem to follow her around the coner? Wh
1. Chapter 1:The Letter

**Hi! I'm Fairy Dancer and this is my first fic, but I think it's really good, but then again I'm conceited so every thing I do is good 2 me.Umm...well I think you'll enjoy - so enjoy.**

**p.s. Dumbledore alive, voldemort hiding, Cedric alive, Harry isn't with Cho (the friggin' biatch) or Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters, but I do own the Harrison's and Siri and Samantha Black (Siri, Sirius' wife, Samantha their daughter, Siri Minerva's _younger_ sister.)**

**Sabrina Harrison stared at the letter in her hand and hoped it was no joke. It was adressed to her in emerald green ink and looked to be written with a quil._'How very strange.' _she thought to herself. She opened up the letterand read not even bothering to pry her black kitten, Cadeau, from her leg. After she finished her adoptive mother, Wendy Harrison, came into the room happily. Sabrina hadknown she was adopted since she was 7, that was 8 years ago. She didn't mind though.Wendy and her husband, Sean, had always wanted their own kids,but due to Wendys heart murmer, it was impossible. So when Sabrina showed up on the doorsteps, there were no complaints. Her 'mother' and 'father' never spoke about Sabrina not being their real daughter, they loved her just as they would a biological daughter.It was also very hard to tell Sabrina wasn't their's, for she looked just like them. She,like the platnium blonde Wendy, had sparkling, emerald green eyes. And like the blue eyed Sean, she had pin-straight black hair. Sabrina looked like Wendy none the less.Both were highly attractive and funny, plus they did everything in a mother/daughter fashion. Sabrina was alittle flirtatious (like any 15-year-old-girl) and had a great singing voice and a tinkling laugh.Wendy was all the same thing execpt she wasn't flirty (too bad). The only difference was that Wendy and Sean had Irish accents, and Sabrina had a refined British accent tinted with Scottish. **

"Hi darling, what's in your hand?"asked Wendy.

"It's a letter mother, but I've no idea who sent it." said Sabrina. Ice water replaced the blood in Wendy's veins.What did that vile women think she was doing? She had given them Sabrina with no complaint.She handed Wendy the baby and Sean the stuff.She didn't kiss the baby or even have a look of regret in her eyes, why in bloody hell did she want the girl now! And quite frankly Wendy had forgotten the women the moment she vanished from the spot (literally).Well she wasn't getting this baby back,over her dead body. wendy read the letter with mounting dread. She sighed. She knew Sabrina would want to go to the school and being the softy she was she would let her. Sure enough Sabrina asked.

"So can I go? Please mum,pllllllllllllllease?"she asked.  
"Yes you can, but I haven't the foggest of where to go -OMIGOD!"


	2. Her mom

**Hi it's _moi_ again, I just want to say I love you mum! Sorry that was so gay. Ummm.. in this chater we learn who Rini's real mother is. Oh! B.T.W, This is during the 'rein' of the toad A.K.A Umbridge. R&R do you hear!

* * *

**

A tawny owl had landed on the couch too close for Wendy's liking.Clutching her heart, she signed for Sabrina to get the letter. She read aloud:  
_DearestMs. Harrison,  
Seeing as you most likely don't know where to go for your school supplies. I shall come to get you myself. I shall arrive no later then 12:00 p.m. I shall with the required money.Dress appropriatley AND BE READY!  
Love,  
Minerva McGonagall._

Sabrina laughed.What was this women talking about? She didn't even know her. Then cold hard relisation hit her -well-_hard._ She was supposed to go somewhere with a chick that she didn't even know!

"I can't go with this women surley.I don't even know who she is!" she screamed. Wendy collapsed into a chair. How was she going to explain this to her? Oh, the perils of an adoptive mother!

"That women,Minerva Mcgonagall, is your mother.She gave us to you without saying anything just handed you to me and Sean your stuff.She didn't look like she was sorry, actually she looked sorta happy," she said in a rush. She knew she was saying too much because Sabrina's mouth hung open in horror.

"Uh-anyway I want you to be nice to her tomorrow. She can't be all that bad.I mean so she left you but who knows?" finished Wendy. Sabrina stared at her as though meeting her for the first time. She then slunk off to her room half-heartedly.

Minerva woke up the next day surging with energy. Today she would meet her daughter for the first time in 15 years since birth. She only knew a few things about her. She knew what year she would be in the same as Potter, Granger, and Weasley. She knew the birthday, DUH! And she knew she would need help with her class work, Albus had made sure she could come even though she would be 4 years off. She knew the girl would have questions and she would have answers - she hoped.

"Sabrina wake - up they're here!" screamed Wendy. Sabrina jumped from the bed as though electricity had shocke her. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair then threw on jeans and a shirt. As she sped down the stairs she put on some mascra and lipstick.

sitting at the table was a women who looked exactly like her. her hair was much shorter then Sabrina ' s waist lenght hair. Her eyes were the same color though cold and peircing. Next to her sat a man.he looked happy enough with dancing blue eyes and a cheery smile.

"hello." he said when Sabrina sat down."i'm Albus dumbledore this is minerva mcgonagall. you must be sabrina." Sabrina only stared. this meant this were her real parents. she fainted.

* * *

okay that was that.

do you see that botton I know most people say don't touch that button but you gotta!


End file.
